Personal Space
by CassBoy
Summary: Não era a primera vez que acontecia... Mas daquela havia algo diferente em seus olhos. E também comigo. - Dean vai descobrir que Castiel pode invadir muito mais do seu espaço pessoal do que ele pode imaginar...


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash "Dastiel" – Já sabe do que se trata, né? Então, se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a página agora.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl

**Nota do Autor: **Essa história me veio depois de ler um review que a EmptySpaces11 deixou em uma das minhas fics... Simplesmente adorei e não consegui parar de pensar no que ela disse. Então, dedico esta humilde fiction a ela! Empty, sugar, é pra você!

* * *

_**Personal Space**_

Ele fazia de propósito. Só podia ser. Devia saber que cada vez que aquela movimentação do ar se fazia notar meu corpo se arrepiava. Que cada vez que eu percebia sua presença ao meu lado, atrás de mim, na minha frente, meu coração saía uma batida do ritmo normal. Que cada vez que aquela voz rouca e penetrante dizia meu nome, naquele cumprimento inocente, eu sentia o sangue latejar nos ouvidos.

Ele devia saber... Pelo menos eu já tinha dito que não gostava daquilo. Bem, não era exatamente verdade. Me incomodava, por certo. Mas bem lá no fundo eu adorava todas aquelas aparições repentinas. Não assumiria isso nunca. Nem para mim. No entanto, era daquele jeito. E ele devia saber disso também. Porque a cada vez ele aparecia mais perto. Um milímetro, um centímetro. Talvez não fosse proposital, mas eu sentia cada aproximação.

E a cada vez eu me perdia mais em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos que não eram os seus de verdade, mas que deixavam aparecer o que deveria estar nos verdadeiros. E a cada vez eu me perdia mais nas linhas daquele rosto. Aquele rosto que carregava aquela expressão tão inocente... E ao mesmo tempo tão provocante. E a cada vez eu me perdia mais naquela boca. Aquela boca que despertava em mim desejos que eu desconhecia.

E ele devia saber.

- C-Cas... – eu murmurei. Porque daquela vez ele estava perto demais, fazendo com que o simples ato de falar fosse um desafio tão grande quanto matar uma criatura sobrenatural. – Eu... já disse... um milhão de vezes. Espaço... pessoal.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso. Um sorriso muito estranho. Era só impressão minha ou havia malícia naquele jeito de repuxar os cantos dos lábios? Mais um passo. Eu recuei e senti a parede fria do banheiro às minhas costas.

- Eu sei que você já falou, Dean. – ele disse, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem com aquele tom. Precisei respirar fundo para não cair. Mas apenas fiquei mais mole com o cheiro dele, tão próximo.

- Ent... Então por que continua aparecendo assim? – consegui perguntar. Queria, precisava sair dali antes que perdesse o controle. Mas não conseguia fazer muito mais do que continuar encarando-o.

- Porque eu sei. – a voz que fazia meus neurônios desligarem confirmou o que eu suspeitava. – Eu sei que você gosta.

Entrei em curto circuito. Como? Como ele poderia saber o que eu negava para mim mesmo? Baixei os olhos, sentindo a temperatura do rosto aumentar, se é que era possível alguma parte do meu corpo ficar mais quente do que já estava.

- C-Castiel... eu-eu não sei do que está falando... – tentei desconversar.

- Dean... – ouvir meu nome daquele dito daquela forma era torturante – Eu posso ser um anjo, eu posso ser inexperiente em muitas coisas... Mas eu não sou cego.

Outro passo. Meu coração iria parar com o esforço de bater tão rápido. Meus olhos não sabiam onde se fixar. Iam daquela boca tão próxima a minha àqueles olhos que tinham aquela força tremenda. Sempre admirei a inocência dos olhos dele. Mas naquele momento havia um brilho completamente diferente, que eu nunca tinha visto. Se ele não fosse Castiel, um anjo, diria que era um brilho de puro desejo...

- N-não est-tou entendendo... – fui sincero.

- Tenho certeza de que pode entender isto...

Foi o que ouvi, antes de perder a consciência. Sim, porque eu só podia estar inconsciente e sonhando. Aqueles lábios não podiam estar colados nos meus, tão macios e tão quentes. Aquele corpo não podia estar prensando o meu contra a parede, fazendo o calor da minha pele se chocar contra o gelo dos azulejos.

Minha reação normal deveria ser empurrá-lo, dizer que estava louco, talvez socá-lo. Mas havia algo nele que me tirava completamente do meu estado normal. Castiel não era normal. Então por que eu agiria normalmente?

Não havia nada que eu conseguisse, que eu pudesse fazer a não ser corresponder aquele beijo. Senti sua língua penetrando em minha boca, buscando cada vez mais espaço, dançando junto com minha. Suguei-a com vontade, arrancando dele um gemido que me atordoou. Levei minha mão à sua nuca, puxando-o mais para perto, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Mais ele era mais forte que eu. Quando percebi seu rosto estava a alguns centímetros do meu. Só então me lembrei de que eu precisava respirar. Meus pulmões se enchiam com o ar, mas não era suficiente. Eu queria mais daquele beijo. Meus olhos deviam estar implorando por aquilo. Aliás, meu corpo inteiro devia estar gritando que queria mais. Ele sorriu, um sorriso de pura malícia.

- Dean... – outra vez me arrepiei com a tortura daquela voz dizendo meu nome daquela forma.

- C-Cas... – porque eu tinha que gaguejar? – De onde saiu tudo isso? – ele não deveria saber daquelas coisas. Ele era uma droga de anjo. Puro. Inocente.

- Já passei um bom tempo entre os humanos, Dean. – ele respondeu, seus olhos brilhando. – Já passei um bom tempo com você. Aprendi algumas coisas... em teoria.

Ele colou seu corpo no meu. Senti o rosto queimar. Naquela situação era impossível que eu não estivesse excitado. A pressão dos quadris dele em meu sexo era algo que eu não podia suportar sem gemer baixinho. E... era minha imaginação distorcida ou ele também estava excitado?

- Mas ouvi dizer que a prática é bem melhor que a teoria. – ele disse, bem na minha orelha.

Não consegui mais suportar. Ele tinha conseguido quebrar todas as minhas defesas e a única coisa que eu queria agora era tê-lo. Precisava, desesperadamente, daquele homem, daquele anjo. Virei o rosto e encontrei seus lábios novamente. E de novo senti sua língua dentro de minha boca, o gosto doce e quente que ele tinha.

Senti de novo seu corpo pressionando o meu, e dessa vez o envolvi com meus braços para evitar que ele se afastasse. Estava cada vez mais sem ar, mas não me importava morrer sufocado em seu beijo. Mas ele percebeu e separou os lábios dos meus.

Se era para que eu respirasse foi inútil. Como respirar com ele beijando meu pescoço, marcando-o com seus dentes, molhando-o com sua saliva quente? Não quis nem pensar em como ele tinha aprendido aquilo tudo, porque o que importava é que era absurdamente bom. Não contive o gemido rouco quando ele sugou meus mamilos, provocando ondas de êxtase em meu corpo.

- Cas!

Não sei se ele me ouviu. Continuou sugando, com a força certa para causar o maior prazer que eu já havia sentido com aquilo. Eu era um homem experiente, mas era a primeira vez que aquele tipo de preliminar era tão bom. Tentei imaginar como seria o resto daquela loucura, mas era algo que estava além da imaginação. Só sabia que era o que eu mais desejava.

Castiel, o anjo que eu julgava inocente, marcou com seus dentes e sua saliva uma trilha por meu tórax. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era me entregar àquela sensação única e extasiante. Passei a mão por seus cabelos macios. Meus dedos se enrolaram neles e puxaram com um pouco de força quando ele mordeu minha barriga. Levemente eu empurrava sua cabeça mais para baixo, na direção de meu membro, que pulsava de tanta excitação.

- Dean... seu apressadinho... – ouvi-o dizer. – Ainda não.

Então ele estava de novo me beijando. Eu queria fazê-lo voltar para baixo, tirar a única coisa que cobria meu corpo – aquela toalha de baixa qualidade – e aliviar o desejo que fazia meu corpo incendiar. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Castiel me dominava completamente. Como nunca ninguém havia feito. Seria do jeito dele.

- Castiel... eu...

- Eu sei, Dean. Você está ficando louco com isso. É exatamente o que eu quero.

As conexões dos meus neurônios se romperam de vez. Louco era como eu estava, completamente a mercê de outro homem. E simplesmente adorando. Mas ele era Castiel. Não havia como ser de outro jeito.

Ele se afastou um pouco e eu fiz menção de me aproximar, mas ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Fiquei onde estava, o coração batendo forte, as pernas bambas e o corpo suado. Observei enquanto aquele anjo torto tirava, lentamente, cada peça da roupa que vestia. Por mim, arrancaria tudo logo de uma vez, mas ele parecia se divertir com minha agonia.

- Cas... – eu dizia, implorando. Se eu estivesse em condições, riria de mim mesmo por estar daquele jeito.

O que só servia para aumentar o sorriso safado no rosto dele. Ele parou quando tirou a camisa branca. Eu me peguei admirando seu peito, sua barriga... Perfeitos. A pele branca era extremamente tentadora.

- Eu acho... – ele começou, andando em minha direção. Senti meus pelos se arrepiarem. – Que seria mais interessante se você terminasse isso...

Não precisou dizer duas vezes. Me atirei nele, fazendo exatamente como ele fizera comigo, mordendo, lambendo, sugando cada parte daquele corpo que conseguia. Comecei a entender qual era o prazer que ele tinha em me deixar louco daquele jeito. Cada gemido que chegava aos meus ouvidos me fazia querer outro e mais outro.

Aquelas mãos passeando por meus cabelos, puxando-os a cada gemido me incentivavam mais. Eu estava completamente nas mãos dele. Fiquei de joelhos, com o rosto na altura de sua virilha. Respirei fundo. Olhei em seus olhos e eles praticamente ordenavam que eu fizesse aquilo. Mas nem precisava, pois era exatamente o que eu faria.

Estiquei as mãos e abri o cinto. Devagar, abaixei a calça social. A visão do volume em sua boxer branca, ligeiramente molhada, me fez passar a língua nos lábios. Tirei seus sapatos, suas meias e acabei de puxar a calça. Sua respiração era forte e irregular. Quase tinha me esquecido de que ele era virgem. Na verdade, daquele jeito eu também era virgem.

Aproximei o rosto de sua virilha. Nunca tinha me imaginado fazendo aquilo. Mas eu estava gostando. E muito. Por cima da cueca, passei a língua pelo membro rígido do anjo. Ambos gememos. Rocei os lábios, os dentes, o rosto inteiro, antes de abaixar finalmente a peça de algodão branco.

Com uma das mãos envolvi o pênis do anjo, do meu anjo, fazendo uma leve pressão. Senti seu corpo estremecer enquanto ele soltava um gemido rouco. A cabeça já estava molhada com o pré-gozo, sinal de que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. O cheiro era inebriante.

Senti suas mãos novamente em meus cabelos, querendo a mesma coisa que queria. Passei a língua na ponta da glande, sentindo o gosto, diferente de tudo que eu já tinha provado. Aos poucos, envolvi-o com minha boca. Era indescritível aquela sensação. Automaticamente comecei a me movimentar, para frente e para trás, sugando-o.

- Dean... – ouvi-o sussurrar.

E então era ele que estava movimentando os quadris. Preenchendo cada vez mais minha boca. A cada movimento ele me forçava a ir mais para trás, até que de novo eu estava contra parede. Entendi o que ele queria quando os movimentos se intensificaram. Aquele anjo era mais pervertido do que eu podia imaginar, fodendo minha boca daquele jeito. E _eu_ era mais pervertido do que pensava, adorando aquilo.

Que importava que eu ficasse sem ar a cada vez que ele estocava? Eu queria mais e mais daquilo. Uma das minhas mãos passeava por suas pernas, sentindo os músculos contraídos. A outra se livrava da toalha e começava uma lenta e prazerosa masturbação.

Percebi que ele estava prestes a gozar quando o som de seus gemidos foi ficando cada vez mais gutural. Os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, eu cada vez mais sem ar... até que ele tremeu e eu senti o gosto meio amargo, meio adocicado. Deliciosamente bom. Engoli o que podia, continuando a ir voltar por toda extensão daquele pênis, ainda muito duro. Eu era mesmo um pervertido.

Senti que ele me puxava para cima, para mais um beijo de perder o fôlego.

- Cas... seu anjo safado! – eu disse, quando ele me deu tempo de respirar.

Ele riu de lado.

- Você me deixa assim, Dean.

E ele me deixava daquele jeito, uma verdadeira vadia. Não me importava com nada que ele fizesse comigo. Puxei-o e beijei-o. Queria o contato do seu corpo nu junto ao meu. Nossas ereções roçaram uma na outra, me fazendo gemer entre seus lábios. Peguei sua mão e levei até meu sexo e ele não hesitou em apertá-lo, com força. Mordi seu lábio em resposta. Ele apenas intensificou o movimento que sua mão fazia e o beijo. Devia estar querendo me matar pela falta de ar ou pelo prazer que aquilo estava me dando.

Mas ele parou cedo demais. Achava que iria me fazer gozar. E tinha um brilho perverso no olhar.

- Dean... – ele começou, sussurrando. – Lembra quando você falou sobre espaço pessoal?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, sem entender.

- Então... ainda tem um espaço pessoal que eu desejo... invadir. Se é que você me entende.

Senti um tremor correr da cabeça aos pés. Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele me beijou. Eu não negaria. Como negar algo para ele, quando somente aquele beijo era capaz de varrer qualquer pensamento de minha mente?

Meu anjo safado abraçou minha cintura e fez um movimento para cima. Entendi o que ele queria e prendi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, os braços em seu pescoço. Pude sentir seu membro roçando em minha entrada... e aquilo me fez gemer alto. Estava ao mesmo tempo temeroso e ansioso.

Fui colocado na pia de mármore. Encarei os olhos azuis, fogo, desejo e lascívia. Engoli em seco quando ele levantou minhas pernas, apoiando-as em seus ombros. Eu estava ali, completamente disponível, entregue. Somente ele era capaz de fazer aquilo comigo.

- Cas... – sussurrei. Mas não sabia o que dizer. Que aquilo era uma tremenda loucura, mas absolutamente prazeroso. Que eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito.

- O que foi, Deanno? – ele perguntou, e aquele apelido dito daquele jeito tão safado me fez dizer o que nunca diria a ninguém:

- Me fode, Cas!

O sorriso em resposta foi a coisa mais excitante que eu jamais tinha visto. Eu o encarei com a mesma intensidade, certo do que eu queria. Ele, somente ele, completamente unido a mim. Estava tão preso ao seu olhar que não vi quando ele buscou um creme que estava em cima da pia e espalhou-o em minha entrada. Gemi com a sensação gelada. E de novo quando senti seu dedo forçando passagem.

- Cas...

- Dean...

Estava doendo. Mas eu queria muito aquilo. Respirei fundo quando ele colocou outro dedo. E depois mais outro. Imaginei que não agüentaria quando ele substituísse os dedos por seu pênis.

- Castiel, eu...

- Você consegue, Dean. Eu sei. – como ele tinha adivinhado? E como eu diria não?

Só consegui gemer quando ele encostou a cabeça e forçou. Era uma sensação de ardência, enquanto lentamente eu me sentia preenchido por ele. Em minha testa se formavam gotas de suor. Então senti que ele estava todo em mim. Fechei os olhos e sorri. Ainda estava doendo, mas a dor agora estava em segundo plano. Só me importava saber que éramos um só.

- Dean... isso... é melhor do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

- Pode ficar melhor... – eu me vi dizendo.

Não precisou de mais nada. Se antes, quando estava em minha boca, Castiel estava se movimentava com velocidade e vigor, agora era muito mais. Eu só conseguia gemer, praticamente gritar a cada investida de seu corpo dentro de mim. Ele atingia lugares que eu desconhecia, me fazendo sentir um prazer que eu nem sonhava existir.

Tudo era excitante, tudo era êxtase: o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto e pingando em mim, o toque de seus pelos. Perdi a noção de quem era, do tempo, de tudo... A única coisa que tinha consciência era de que estava sendo deliciosamente fodido por aquele homem-anjo.

Adorei quando ele me pegou no colo e sentou-se sobre o sanitário, entrando em mim mais do que já estava. Nossos lábios se uniram, num beijo intenso, enquanto eu subia e descia, no ritmo que suas mãos em minha cintura ditavam. Porque era ele quem estava no comando.

Achei que ele gozaria daquele jeito, pelo jeito como entrava e saía com rapidez, mas Castiel ainda tinha mais uma surpresa. De repente ele estava fora de mim, me virando de costas, curvando-me. A penetração dessa vez foi súbita, arrancando um grito baixo da minha garganta. Precisei apoiar-me na pia para não cair, enquanto as estocadas chegavam a um nível que eu não imaginava possível. Não sentia mais minhas pernas, apenas o anjo dentro de mim...

- Dean... Dean... Dean...

Por mais que eu quisesse dizer o quanto estava gostando daquilo, só conseguia gemer. Minha respiração estava descontrolada. Se aquilo não acabasse logo eu morreria. Mas eu não queria que acabasse.

Delirei quando senti uma das mãos do meu amante em meu pênis, masturbando-me. Aquilo combinado com os pontos atingidos dentro de mim era o céu. Eu estava cego, enlouquecido. Não demorou muito e gozei fartamente, o esperma branco espalhando-se no chão e na mão do meu anjo. Mais algumas estocadas e senti que ele também gozava... Pela segunda vez em minha vida o líquido de um homem estava dentro de mim. E eu esperava que não fosse a última.

Ele me puxou para cima e eu me virei para beijá-lo. Devagar, senti-o saindo de dentro de mim. Virei-me, completamente e me perdi naquele beijo, mais calmo, em que buscávamos algum controle sobre nossos corpos, nossas respirações.

Pareceu passar muito tempo até que abríssemos os olhos. O fogo nas íris azuis havia diminuído, mas ainda estava lá. Talvez sempre tenha estado e eu nunca tivesse percebido. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo tinha sido completamente louco. Mas não precisava dizer nada. Ele sabia exatamente o que se passava em minha mente, e eu sabia o que ele pensava. Que aquele momento tinha demorado muito para acontecer.

- Cas... – eu finalmente disse. Estava me sentindo... _feliz_? Não sei se era exatamente isso, mas era uma coisa boa. - Sobre o espaço pessoal... Sinta-se a vontade para invadi-lo... Sempre.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para outro beijo. Entreguei-me novamente... E eu sabia que nunca mais conseguiria resistir a ele. Sabia que, dali em diante, sempre seria daquele homem-anjo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Beta:** Bendita seja entra as ficwriters, EmptySpaces11! Graças à minha diva suprema, tive o privilégio de ler esse lemon tão... _Porn_. E foi top!Cas pra piorar a situação, estou à beira da loucura aqui. Com certeza essa não foi minha melhor revisão. Porque eu literalmente comi cada palavra, ansiando pelo que vinha a seguir. Parabéns CassBoy! _E ai de você, leitor, que lê e não deixa review. Tio Lú virá te pegar... #RisadaMaligna_

**Nota do Autor: **Posso dizer que fiquei com vergonha disso? Hsashuas! Acho que sou tão pervertido quanto o Dean e o Cas dessa história...


End file.
